


Day 16: During Their Morning Ritual

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide asks an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16: During Their Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t seem to get these fics to be longer. Goodness.

The glare of the phone screen pierced Hide’s eyes. It was too early for this. He grabbed his phone and squinted. He groaned and turned on his side, willing sleep to wash back over him. Why did Kaneki have to do this to him? He just wanted to sleep in for a change, not wake up at the crack of dawn. 

Hide laid on his back, dark circles under his eyes. He frowned and sluggishly got up. He slipped on his slippers and didn’t bother putting on a shirt. Kaneki would have to suck it up. 

He walked out of his room, scratching his chest. Sure enough, there was Kaneki, sitting on the couch. He was reading and fully clothed. 

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” Kaneki smiled, eyes on his book. 

“It’s seven o’clock,” Hide said. He scowled when Kaneki chuckled. 

“And?” Kaneki put his book down. “It’s not healthy to sleep in too late.”

“I can sleep till nine!” Hide argued. He crossed his arms. 

“But then I’d get lonely,” Kaneki pouted. He moved over. 

Hide huffed and sat down. He laid on his stomach across Kaneki’s lap. 

Kaneki stroked Hide’s hair.

“Your hair’s a mess and you didn’t put a shirt on. You’re acting like a child, too.”

“Whatever,” Hide pouted. “Did you make coffee, yet?”

“Mhmm, do you want me to get you a cup?”

“In a bit.”

“This happens every morning, doesn’t it?” Kaneki asked, smiling to himself. 

“Yeah,” Hide responded, “But I don’t see you complaining.”

“True,” Kaneki said. “Why don’t you sit up so I can get us some coffee?” 

Hide begrudgingly sat up from his comfortable position. He stretched his arms, glancing at the clock. 

“I have to go to class soon.”  
“I’ll make you some toast then.” Kaneki walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Is it alright if I call you Ken?”


End file.
